


【翔润】斗兽

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】斗兽

松本润睁开眼，前方沉重的石门正在缓缓打开，正午的阳光射进缝隙，眼前的光圈一点一点地变大。

“喂，快点走！”身后的士兵用粗硬的木棍狠狠地向前捅了捅松本润的腰部。

挣扎地迈开脚步向阳光走去，场内的呐喊声逐渐震耳欲聋。

松本润抬起头，毒辣的日头让他眯起了双眼，耳边传来撕心裂肺的呼喝让他皱紧了眉头。环顾全场，椭圆形环绕的大理石看台上站满了人，松本润有些看不清他们的脸，但他知道，那是一张张残酷且丑陋的嘴脸。

“上啊！”

“杀了他！”

“快动起来，下贱的奴隶！”

 

身后的石门发出 “砰”的一声巨响，无情地锁死了后路。

而圆形竞技场迷宫的另一端，在松本润看不见的地方，传来了野兽的嚎叫。

号角声响彻天际，这是战斗开始的信号。

“我不能死。”

这是松本润心中唯一的信念。

他不能就这样死去，即使十八年的人生活得如同卑微的杂草。

还未成年的松本润被躲债的家人无情地卖作了斗兽场中的奴隶，从此在阴暗潮湿和没日没夜的劳作下长大的松本润原以为自己也许会一直这样直到死去。因为出色的长相而被奴隶主昆图斯所觊觎，不愿屈服的松本润没想到在第二天竟被安排成为角斗士被丢进了斗兽场。松本润明白，那是昆图斯给他的答复——死路。

不甘心。

不甘心就这样死去，哪怕这世界没有一处容身之所。

“吼——”野兽的嚎叫声从远方传来，隔着高耸的石壁松本润并看不见野兽的本体，只能依靠声音来判断方向。

松本闪身躲进了右侧的石壁隔间，低头快速地在地上寻找着可以作为武器的东西。作为最下等的角斗士，松本润是没有资格拥有武器的，唯一有的，只有身上这件单薄到根本不足以抵御外界伤害的皮甲。必须，必须在野兽接近之前，找到武器。

 

斗兽场内最不缺的，就是鲜血、人骨和冤魂。松本润从一具白骨下翻出了一把已经生锈的西卡（匕首），插入腰间，轻巧地穿梭在石墙之间，竖起耳朵仔细倾听。对面的野兽没有再发出声响，也许也在石壁间寻找着猎物，松本的听觉被看台上起哄的罗马人所干扰，而野兽最灵敏的嗅觉却不会被任何东西所阻挡。早在一开始，松本润就落在了最下风，在所有人看来注定是一场无聊的赌注。

 

一人一兽在斗兽场内安静地找寻彼此。

看台上的群众见许久都没有开始表演，逐渐失去了关注的兴趣，有的平民竟开始在三层开始了烧烤，喝酒，推推攘攘地嬉闹。

松本润抽出了腰间的匕首，拐入了迷宫中心区域的坑道，一竖条的宽大通道让视野变得开阔，直觉让松本意识到他即将陷入危险。

一回头，后方一只通体布满黑色斑点的猎豹从弯道中走出。

糟糕。

松本润还来不及想对策，饥饿已久的猎豹在发现猎物后眯起了双眼，向后一蹬腿，以极快的速度向松本追逐过来。

快速用余光扫到手侧的通道，松本在猎豹即将扑上前的那一瞬间闪身躲进。

这一刻看台上的人爆发出了欢呼。

但人类的速度终究比不上陆地上最快的生物，猎豹很快反应过来被耍了一道，愤怒地发出嘶吼，灵敏地张开四肢再次追击，松本润回头看到越来越接近的猎豹正张开前爪扑了上来。

顺着冲击力倒下，野兽的前爪抵住松本润的双肩，锋利的爪牙瞬间刺进了血肉。

猎豹伸出舌头舔了一圈牙齿，张开血盆大口就要咬向纤细的脖子，却在霎那间被松本润以匕首抵进了嘴巴。

“吼——”野兽发出了一声呜咽，匕首的刃在挣扎中卡进了嘴肉里，吃痛的猎豹更用力地卡紧了松本润的肩膀。

 

肩膀处传来的疼痛和灼烧感愈演愈烈，松本润能感受到温热的鲜血正顺着胸膛流下。浓烈的铁锈味刺激着身上的野兽，快速失血的手臂正在逐渐失去力气，继续僵持下去只有被一口咬断脖子的下场。

抬起还能活动的双脚，松本润用尽全身的力气朝猎豹柔软的肚子踢去，受到冲击的猎豹松开口向后退了几步。松本大力地在空中挥过手中的匕首，趁猎豹不备，攀上了身后高耸的石墙，跳入了另一条隔道中。

暂时逃离了野兽的视线，松本润松了一口气，却发现上身的皮甲在刚刚的挣扎中已经碎成了一块一块。

“啧”了一声，松本索性直接扯下了无用的上衣甩在了地上。

白皙的肌理暴露在烈日下，鲜血正从肩头两处的伤口中沿着胸口流下，划过纤细的腰身，最后没入下裤，鲜明而耀眼的视觉观感瞬间点燃了在场的所有群众。

叫喊、口哨声此起彼伏，在这里人们只为鲜血而疯狂。

松本润仰起脸冷漠地看着这一场盛世的狂欢，人声从四面八方如同潮水般漫进耳膜，眼前模糊的脸逐渐清晰起来，松本看到一张张充满欲望的脸庞，如同这仿佛让人融化的烈阳，刺痛了双眼。生命在他们的眼里就如同远征战场上最渺小的沙砾，图拉真统领后的强大帝国正走向繁荣的衰败，拥有最广袤的领土，最繁荣的城市，也有最嗜血的人心。人们把金钱铺成行走的道路，美酒灌洒出宏伟的喷泉，荒唐是罗马人奉行的教条。

松本润抬起手腕蹭开略遮住视线的微卷刘海，开始思索接下来的策略。

 

“他是谁？”

坐在一层看台最前端的男子出声问道。

身旁的侍从上前一步，唯唯诺诺地答道：“启禀尊贵的樱井大人，场里的奴隶叫松本润，是作为今天暖场节目临时顶替上来的。”

“不是角斗士？”男子追问。

“回禀大人，不是。”

“有趣的眼神。”男子修长的手指点了点以黄金覆盖的座椅扶手。

樱井翔，此时正闲散地倚在坐席上的贵族，是这个时代权利的象征，生于罗马帝国最荣耀的家族，从出生开始就有着注定让所有人臣服的命运。

俯视场中正在摸索着什么的松本润，长期营养不良的身体看上去纤弱的不堪一击，但就是这样的身体在刚才的搏斗中爆发出了令人讶异的潜能。还有那双隐秘在稍长刘海之后的双眼，漆黑如星辰般的瞳孔燃着灼灼的火焰，缀着不屈不挠的固执和漠视一切的倨傲。

男子微微弯起了嘴角，这让一旁从未见过樱井大人有过任何表情的侍者差点吓软了腿脚。

 

松本润在废石堆里翻出了一张弓。

木质的箭杆已经有些残破不堪，拿起来的同时还在不停地往下掉着碎屑。

耳边响起哥哥温柔教导的嗓音，那个和自己同为最底层的奴隶却时常给予自己帮助的人。

“眼睛要平视目标，不要忘记左臂微微下沉。”

松本润在全场的嘘声中再次爬上了石墙，仔细环顾了一圈果然发现了正在寻觅他的猎豹，将两只手指放入嘴中，松本向着猎豹的方向吹了一声嘹亮的口哨。

听到声响的野兽朝着松本的方向走来，在高壁下徘徊，三番四次尝试着跳上来却无果，烦躁地发出了不满的鼻息声。

深吸了一口气，松本润左手端起了弓，右手架上在乱石堆里找到的一只生锈的羽箭，缓缓拉开了有些松散的弓弦，“吱——”，陈年的弦发出了古怪的声响，上面的灰尘扬进空气，看台上的观众也仿佛跟着紧张的氛围一起屏住呼吸，只能隐约听见一些唏嘘声。

“调整呼吸。”

“利用背部的力量。”

“用心去感受目标下一步的动作。”

哥哥的声音在脑海中回荡。

松本润单眼瞄准着来回跳动的猎豹，在一瞬间，三指迅速放开，一气呵成。

“嗖——”，箭矢破空而出，正中猎豹的右眼。

全场爆发出热烈的喝彩和呼喝声，气氛达到了一个空前的高度。

 

骤然被利物刺穿右眼的豹子发出了一声哀嚎，暴躁地在泥地上窜动。松本见时机已到，三两下跳下石壁，拔出腰间的西卡，悄然靠近猎豹。

因为疼痛而陷入狂躁状态的野兽在察觉到有生物的靠近后迅速地扑了上前，张扬的利爪划破了来不闪身的松本润的腰侧。

“嘶……”，松本痛地倒吸了一口冷气，鲜血从三道爪印里顺着腰侧留下，再次引发了看台上的嘘声。

“呵，来啊，畜生。”一声冷笑，松本润用手用力地抹过嘴角留下一条血痕，挑眉挑衅道，消瘦的背影透出不甘示弱的倔强。

受伤的眼睛直接导致了猎豹战斗力的下滑，让松本润有瞄准攻击的间隙，双方缠斗在一起几个回合下来，竟是猎豹的负伤更重一些，背部和腹部都留下了西卡的划痕。松本这边也留下了一些不大不小的伤口，双方喘着气对峙着，局面一度僵持不下。

挥了挥西卡，松本迅速向左侧佯攻过去，猎豹嘶吼一声，张开嘴巴准备回击。在霎那间，松本润将手中的西卡切换到右手，向猎豹的颈间刺去，失去右眼视力的猎豹来不及反应便被刺穿了脖颈，鲜血从血管中喷涌而出溅湿了松本的头发。

迅速地闪到一边冷眼看着眼前重伤的野兽在挣扎了没几下之后彻底地倒在地上断了气，松本静静地抬起头仰望蔚蓝的天空，那里干净的仿佛没有沾染一丝血气，耳边响彻云霄的欢呼声正在逐渐褪去，视野中白净的天空正在被逐渐扩张的黑色占据。

在倒下的瞬间，松本润仿佛听到有急匆匆的脚步像自己靠近。

“快把他扶起来，那位尊贵的大人买下他了……”

彻底失去意识。

/

“唔……”

松本润在身上一阵阵的刺痛中苏醒过来，迷蒙地睁开眼发现置身在一处华丽的房间，睡在铺满丝绸的柔软床铺上对于松本润来说从未没有过的体验，让他一时之间难以适应。

难道……这里是天堂？

“吱呀——”，开门声很快打断了松本润的想象。

走进门来的是作侍女打扮的中年女子，看到床上睁着眼的松本润，惊呼一声，“呀，你醒了！”随后立马转身出了门，只留下松本一脸无解的呆在房间里。

很快，侍女带着一名医生打扮的中年男子走进了房间。

医者在松本润身上倒腾着，做着各式各样的检查，也顺道给身上的各处伤口换了草药。

松本皱起了眉头，疑问道，“我这是在哪里……请问你们在做什么……？”

“松本大人，您的这些疑问自然会由那位尊贵的大人来替你解答，现在就请您放宽心好好养伤。”侍女在一旁尊敬地回答了松本的问题，却也使得松本润更加疑惑，什么大人？自己的称呼什么时候变成了大人？还有那位尊贵的大人又是？

这些疑惑松本也问出了口，侍女却拒绝回答地保持了沉默。

 

在不安中度过了十天，已经可以下床走动的松本早已坐不住地想要走出房门，却在刚打开门地时候就被门口的侍卫拦下，“请回到房间。”

挣扎无果，松本气恼地坐回了床上，这到底是个什么地方？！

房间大门随即被打开，进来的是已经和松本相处多日的侍女盖娅。

“盖娅，我到底在哪里？为什么不能出去？”松本的语气有些焦急。

盖娅的脸上露出了一丝危难之情，“松本大人，我们也是奉命行事，你千万不能乱动否则伤口会裂开的。”

“好盖娅，你快告诉我吧。”松本润央求道。

“松本大人，今天那位大人会来，请您做好准备。”盖娅郑重地说。

猜到盖娅不会透露更多消息了，松本润气闷地躺回了床上，渐渐地睡了过去。

 

再次醒来迷糊地醒来时，仿佛已经是午后时分。

感到有陌生的气息，松本警觉地抬起眼，发现床边的椅子上竟坐着一个人。

午时的阳光透过窗户打在眼前正扶额闭眼小憩的人的身上，红色镶边的托加彰显着对方高贵的身份，乌黑的发丝落在如同雕塑般俊美的脸上，此刻的氛围让松本润不禁屏住了呼吸不敢发出一丝声响打扰到对方。

忽然，眼前的人毫无预兆地睁开了眼，眼神中的冷冽让松本润一惊，不由自主地向后移动了一点。

就在松本润呆住的时候，对方开了口，“醒了？”

“嗯……”松本怔怔地点了点头。

“身体感觉好些了吗？”对方凝视了一眼松本露在窗外的手臂问道。

“好多了……”松本依旧机械地回答道，脑内的疑惑已经堆积到让他无从问起。

“有什么问题就问吧。”男子仿佛看穿了松本纠结的内心。

“你是……？”松本小心翼翼地问出了口，他猜测眼前这位尊贵的男子很有可能就是为他提供治疗和住宿的人。

“我是樱井翔。”

松本润睁大了眼睛，无人不知的天之骄子，手握重权的樱井家长子，无数少女梦寐以求的如意郎君，竟然就在他的眼前。

“樱井大人……”松本润喃喃出声，“我为什么会在这……”

“你已经被我买下了。”樱井翔的声音听起来很是冷清，陈述着松本润已经沦为樱井家奴隶的事实。

松本低下了头，自嘲的想，也是，本来就是奴隶，不过是换个地方而已。

“抬起头来。”樱井翔命令道，沉着的低音有着让人无法违背的魔力。

松本润缓缓地抬起脸看着眼前面无表情的樱井翔。

“好好养伤，有什么需要告诉盖娅，她会满足你的要求。”樱井翔边吩咐着边站起身，居高临下地看着松本润，“只有这样，我才能……”

接下去的话樱井翔并没有说下去，而是拍了拍松本润的肩膀转身就要离开。

“那……”松本润喊住了正要离去的樱井翔。

“嗯？”樱井翔转身。

“我可以出门吗？”松本小声地询问。

“可以。”樱井翔允诺之后就头也不回地离开了。

松本看着樱井离去地背影，松了一口气，和高贵的大人身处同一个房间的紧张感压迫地他手心出了微汗。虽然樱井翔有些不苟言笑，但却在关心着自己的伤势，松本润心下有些微微的触动，回想起这段时间自己所接受到的治疗和帮助，便对这位大人充满了感激。

 

获得了人身自由权的松本润在接下来养伤的日子里终于有机会在诺大的庭院里走动，由多立克圆柱撑起的穹顶，日光从顶端的圆洞中泄露下来，延绵的壁画华丽且生动，庭院内草木丛生，巨大的喷泉上竖立着精致的太阳神阿波罗雕像。

漫步在内庭的松本润又想起了樱井翔，从那之后就再也没有露面过的樱井翔。

不知道为何，脑内那位大人的身影一直挥之不去，身着白色托加的樱井翔高贵得如同神话中的神祗。但任凭这段时间松本润怎么想，也想不透樱井翔的用意。有哪一位贵族会给自己的奴隶提供这样华丽的住所和随身照料的侍女？

“松本大人！”身后响起了盖娅的呼唤声。

松本回头，看见盖娅正急忙走来。

“怎么了，盖娅。”

“总算找到松本大人了！”盖娅扶着腰微微喘着气。

“都说了好几次不要叫我大人，我跟你一样都是奴隶，叫我润就好啦！”松本不满地撅了撅嘴，盖娅对他的称呼总让他感到很不自在。

“好啦，松本大……润。”盖娅无奈地笑了笑，又正色道，“小润快回去准备准备吧，今晚樱井大人要来！”

“什么？”松本一时没有反应过来，就被盖娅领回了房间。

虽然松本润红着脸一再强调自己能够独自洗澡，但耐不住盖娅一直在耳边叨叨地担忧身上刚结痂不久的伤口，百般不情愿也只好让盖娅帮忙里里外外整理了个干净。

/

松本润穿着崭新的丘尼卡坐在床沿，怀抱着忐忑的心情等待着樱井大人的到来，仿佛等了一世纪那样久，就在松本的头已经不知不觉间搭在床壁上时，传来了轻微的脚步声。

闻声睁开惺忪的双眼，只见樱井翔信步走来，松本润赶忙想要起身却被走上前来的樱井压住了肩膀。

“不用起来了。”樱井好听的声音从头顶传来，松本有些紧张地不敢动弹。

樱井松开手，问道：“身上的伤好了么？”

松本恭敬地答道，“都已经结痂了，大人。”

“嗯。”樱井翔似乎很满意这样的答案。

“樱井大人……”松本润想了想，“虽然不知道樱井大人将我买下的原因，但我由衷地感激大人的救命之恩，今后我想留在大人身边报答大人的恩情。”

“报答？”上扬的语调有些玩味，松本润低着头并不敢看向他。

“是。”

“那就，”樱井翔顿了顿，“用身体来报答吧。”

怀疑是耳朵出了什么差错，松本骤然抬起头，不可置信地对上了樱井翔的脸。

面前的樱井勾起了嘴角，这是松本润第一次看到这位高贵的大人露出了所谓“人类的表情”。

“身，身体？”松本喃喃地重复道。

“是啊。”樱井迈步上前逼近了松本润，两人之间的距离蓦地缩短到了清晰可见眼中彼此倒影的程度，用左手截住松本润的下巴，手指微微用力地抬起脸庞，逼地松本不得不正视樱井的双眼。漆黑的眼眸仿佛浩瀚银河中的无底黑洞，将松本润吸进一个令他恐惧的未知世界。

/

“我要你。”樱井翔低沉的嗓音响起，命令式的口吻禁锢着松本润混乱的意识，“献上自己的身体。”

心中所有的感激和憧憬化为怒意，松本的身体开始控制不住地微微颤抖，“樱井大人是要让我做你的性奴？！”

“怎么，不愿意？”樱井挑眉，“那我给你一个机会，如果你能打得过我，我就放你自由，如何？”

话音刚落，松本润就迅速地挥着拳头向樱井翔攻去。

樱井眼神一动，轻松地闪过松本的攻击，毫不留情地出手打在了松本柔软的腹部。松本一声闷哼，捂着肚子倒退了一步。

“就这点本事吗？”樱井的声音如同火上浇油，松本如同小兽一般的瞳孔中燃起了熊熊火焰。

很好，就是这种感觉，一股快意在樱井翔的心中蔓延。

樱井与再次扑上来的松本扭打在了一起，松本润毫无章法的攻击也许对于野兽来说是出其不意的妙招，但是对于出生于手握兵权的家族的樱井翔来说就如同小猫的爪子一般不痛不痒。

游刃有余地过了几招，樱井翔突然出手捏住了松本的肩膀，用手指按住刚结痂的伤口处，松本一个吃痛攻势骤减，樱井用膝盖顶撞对方的大腿，两人双双倒在了身后的大床上。

待松本回过神来想要反击却发现全身都被樱井所桎梏，松本扭动着吼道，“放开我！”

“我已经给过你机会了，愿赌服输。”樱井低头在松本耳边宣布着落败的事实。

“……你！！！”

松本润恼怒，自己之前是为什么觉得樱井如同云端上的神明高贵而不可亵渎，而如今樱井眼中闪过的欲望让曾经的景仰幻灭在了眼前。

可残忍的事实就这么摆在眼前，松本深知自己根本无法和樱井匹敌，丧气地垂下了眼，纤长的睫毛在白净的脸上落下一道阴影，微微颤动着。不经意间流露出一丝脆弱让樱井呼吸一窒，忍不住伸手托过松本的脸庞，触手的肌肤如同白玉无瑕，一张丰厚的红唇微张，樱井正要低头吻住却被松本润扭过头生生地避开。

及肩的发丝随着扭过的头颅滑下，露出了纤细的颈项，一路往下可以隐约看到领口中露出的精致锁骨，樱井眼色一沉，捏过松本的下巴就将嘴唇贴了上去。

 

霸道地衔住如同果冻般滑嫩的嘴唇，强势的进攻让松本不得不打开牙关，湿滑的舌头顺势进入松本的口腔在里面翻搅不已。忽然舌头一痛，睁开眼就看到松本不屈的眼神，樱井轻笑一声，啐出一口血，开口道，“就是这样的眼神。”

松本不解。

“在斗兽场内就是看到你这样的眼神，让我真的很想把你压在身下，狠狠地占有。”樱井的微笑带着嗜血的味道，毫不在意地说着让人面红耳赤的话语，松本润的倔强勾起了他身为王者的征服欲。

一手撕开了松本润身上的衣服，一时间春光乍泄。雪白的肌肤一如当时在斗兽场内看到的一样耀眼，不盈一握的腰身的上还留着那日野兽留下的三道爪印，红色的伤痕在白皙的肌理上格外的扎眼却也充满了冲击力，让樱井翔想在松本润的身上留下更多的烙印，只属于他的印记。

“别忘记，你是我的奴隶，你的整个人都是我的。”

 

樱井翔的吻顺着锁骨一路往下，最后来到了胸口，温热的舌尖舔上了松本粉嫩的乳头来回挑逗着，这异样的感觉让松本润头皮发麻，想要推拒却被涌上来的快感所阻挡。

“啊！”

松本润赶忙咬紧下唇，努力不让自己呻吟出声，怎么会这么舒服……这到底是什么……

发现身下之人突然失去了声响，樱井翔抬起了头，却发现松本润死死地咬住了嘴唇。

樱井的眼里划过一丝不悦，钳住松本的下巴说道，“不许咬嘴唇，我要听你的声音。”

松本闭上眼睛想要把这声音屏蔽出脑海，却突然感觉下身一凉，双腿被人以一种羞耻的姿势向两边掰开。松本大惊，睁开眼就看到眼前的樱井翔正以灼人的视线仔细地在他的下身流连，松本润挣扎着想并拢双腿，却抵不过樱井手腕的力量。

“不要——”松本润慌乱出声，事情的走向如脱缰的野马一般再不受控制，接下来会发生什么可怕的事情松本虽然不甚清楚，但却能隐约感受到。

樱井翔不知从哪里拿出了一瓶膏药，用手指蘸取了一点后就探入了松本润隐秘的后方。

“啊——”松本润惊恐地推拒着樱井翔的胸膛，“那里怎么可以……”

修长的手指深入蜜穴搅动着，异物入侵的怪异感让松本头皮发麻，樱井又在不经意间多加了两根手指。三根手指并拢了在后方内来回抽插扩张着，后穴被填满的感觉让松本难以适应，忽然樱井抽出了在后穴作乱的手指。松本润听到窸窸窣窣的声音，抬眼看到樱井三两下脱去了衣物，露出了精壮的上身，流畅的肌肉线条仿佛古希腊的神祗般蕴藏着巨大的力量，沿着肚脐两侧的人鱼线向下勃起着的巨物让松本涌起了恐慌。

难道这么大的东西真的要进入他的身体？不要……不要……就连面对野兽都没有这样害怕过的松本，手脚并用地就向后退去，还没逃开几步就被樱井一把拽回。

“不许从我身边逃开。”樱井沉声，眼里的势在必得让松本有种再也无法逃离的错觉。

 

樱井一把搂过松本润的纤腰，分开双腿，将炽热的欲望抵住了松本的后穴，毫无预兆凶狠地捅了进去。初次尝试情爱的松本乍然被这样巨大的灼热贯穿，吃痛地扬起了脖颈。

“啊！”松本浑身颤抖着，“痛……好痛！你……出去！出去！”

“嘶……”樱井倒吸了一口气，拍了拍松本柔软的屁股，“你好紧，放松。”

“不要……好痛——”，松本开始剧烈地挣扎起来。

看来要身下的小兽心甘情愿地折服还需要些力气，但是，这样才更有趣不是吗？

樱井翔一边在松本的小穴内浅浅地抽动着，一边顺手抚上了松本已经疲软下去的欲望。

“啊——”

身下的脆弱被掌握在了别人的手中，灵活的手指开始上下抚动，一股热流很快向身下汇集而去。沉浸在巨大快感中的松本润不知不觉放松了后穴，看准了时机的樱井翔开始大力地冲刺了起来。

“唔……啊……”

前后夹击的感觉让松本润如同置身于冰火两重天的世界，原本身后不适的疼痛逐渐转化成了诡异的快感。肠壁被撑到极致，樱井翔的火热如同炙烤过的铁棒，一下一下进入到最深处。

这是什么感觉……一股羞耻的快感从后穴蔓延至全身，无论松本润有多不情愿，身体诚实的反应让他羞愧不已。当樱井翔撤出时，松本的内壁像是有自己的意识一般收紧，仿佛要挽留对方的灼热。

樱井察觉到了松本身体的变化，低头咬上了松本柔软的耳垂，温热的气息让松本的双耳染上了一抹绯红。

 

“有感觉了呢。”

“你看你的小穴舍不得我出去。”

“自己还会出水，真是极品。”

“别……别说了……”

樱井翔轻轻地在耳边说着令人面红耳赤的话语，松本润羞得闭紧了双眼，把脸埋进了身后的床榻。然而一旦失去了视觉，其他的感官就变得更加地灵敏，松本润清晰地感受到身后的巨物正侵占着他的身体，紧紧包裹的肠壁甚至能够描绘出那处的形状。在樱井翔凶狠地顶弄之下，后穴发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，分泌出的肠液随着一进一出的灼热顺着白嫩的大腿根部流出体外。

松本润被这令人窒息的冲撞卷入了情欲的漩涡，微张的嘴唇溢出断断续续的呻吟，白皙的脸庞沾染上情动的红晕，氤氲的眼角和美豔的眉梢流露出撩人的风情。

樱井看着身下的景致只觉得下面的东西又涨大了几分，大大地分开松本润的双腿，加快了入侵的速度，一下下仿佛要将囊袋都挤进去。

“……啊啊……太快了……”

樱井翔如暴风雨般的攻势每一次都蹭过松本润体内的敏感点，快感如同电流般在松本润的体内四窜，身下的欲望直挺挺地抵住了樱井翔的小腹不停地滴出腺液，仿佛快要到达极限。

“没有我的允许，不许释放。”樱井翔抓住了松本正要释放的欲望，用拇指堵住了最上面的小孔。

“让我……啊……我……”松本润难耐地扭动着身体，想要射精的欲望蚕食了他剩余的理智。

“叫我。”樱井翔命令道。

“樱井……大人……”松本润咬着牙轻声说道。

樱井翔松开了手指，抚慰了几下，松本润便弓着身子达到了高潮。

后穴因为高潮的关系而缩紧，如同千万张小嘴一般吮吸着樱井翔的粗热，极致的高热和快感让樱井翔红了眼睛。

反复地抽插、贯穿，伴随着樱井翔不经意间流露出的闷哼声，松本润感到樱井突然顶到了最深处，随后性器抽动着将精液射进了体内。

樱井翔抱住松本润体会着高潮的余韵所带来的美妙感受，感到身下的人开始扭动着想要将体内还未完全疲软下去的性器推出体外，樱井翔微微一皱眉，一手揽过松本的腰身，翻身以骑乘的姿势纳入怀中。

感受到体内的欲望正在迅速的抬头，松本润恐慌地瞪大了眼，拼命地摇头，“不……不要了……”

“是你勾引我的。”

“我没有……”，松本恼怒，“混蛋！放开我！”

“晚了。”樱井的口吻不容拒绝，霸道地封住松本的嘴唇不让对方再有机会拒绝。

/

先前一场情事下来让松本润留了不少汗，汗液浸湿了及肩的卷发，顺着鬓角流落。这样的画面让樱井翔想到了那个站在斗兽场中心流着血和汗的松本润，一样的场景只是这一次是自己亲手把松本润变成了这样。仅仅是这样想，樱井就觉得身下的欲望高涨，叫嚣着要再次进入松本润。

原先的体液和精液还残存在松本润的体内，樱井翔就着这些开始缓缓地由下往上挺动了起来。

“呜……”松本咬住嘴唇阻止了溢出口的呻吟。

“再说一遍，不许咬嘴，给我叫出来。”樱井翔捏住松本润的下巴，迫使他松开了口，随后惩罚性地啃咬着松本胸前的粉嫩茱萸。

“啊啊……放了我……可恶……”

“不要了……放手！”

樱井翔想要在这具身体的每一处都烙印下吻痕，如同野兽般肆虐、毁坏这片纯洁的肌肤。落在胸前、腰侧、腹部的吻带着灼人的疼痛，大掌来回揉捏着松本润翘挺的臀部，留下一片片青紫的痕迹。

体内的巨刃由于骑乘的姿势进入到了前所未有的深度，似乎要将五脏六腑移位，松本润被顶的两眼发黑，酸软的腰使不上任何力气，只能将手搭在樱井的肩膀上才能稳住自己。

“嗯……啊啊……”，原本奶声奶气的呻吟如今已经带上了一丝沙哑，对于听者来说无疑又是一剂强力的春药。

樱井翔愈加发狠地深入浅出着，甬道被撑大，来回摩擦着，一下一下都顶在了最敏感的点上，松本润因为强烈的刺激和快感，向后仰起了脖子张开了嘴。

“啊——太快了……不要……”

体内滚烫的巨物仿佛要将松本润燃烧起来，太可怕了……这个人太可怕了……

“啪啪啪” ，臀部撞击的声响和“咕滋咕滋”的水声响彻了整个房间。

“啊……啊……”

樱井翔看着松本润沉浸在情欲中微醺的脸庞，眼角滑落的泪珠和全身散发的支离破碎的美感，心中的快意如同泉涌喷薄而出。就是这样，撕下他坚韧的面具，让他流露出只有自己能够见到的脆弱。

捏住松本纤细的腰身，樱井疯了一般地抽出又顶入，后穴内的粘液和媚肉都被带了出来，又在插入时被塞回去。

“呜啊啊啊——”，松本润受不了这样长时间的折磨，尖叫着又射了出来。

猛然收紧的后穴逼迫樱井翔更加失控，伴随着越来越沉重的喘息，一股股热流射在了内壁之上。

/

在失去意识之前，松本润隔着泪雾看到了樱井翔墨黑如星辰的大眼，里面带着他不明了的情绪。

“你将永远是我的奴隶。”

暖热的手掌轻轻地抚摸着头顶。

温柔的嗓音如同母亲唱的安眠曲。

“睡吧，我的奴隶。”

 

fin.


End file.
